


One Thing At A Time

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: “Jarvis, take a memo,” Tony said, his voice barely masking his frustration.“Right away, Mr. Stark. What would you like me to remember?”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	One Thing At A Time

“Jarvis, take a memo,” Tony said, his voice barely masking his frustration.

“Right away, Mr. Stark. What would you like me to remember?”, the always chipper AI responded on command.

This is s _uch a waste of my time_ , Tony thought to himself as he reset the command prompt, preparing to run another set of tests on his suit, which had begun to experience navigational issues following his latest encounter with Kang the Conqueror. _Must have been some future bullshit_ , he figured, rubbing his shoulder, bruised from a stray blast of one of Kang’s futuristic firearms. _Why was HE here, anyway?_ His mind raced, struggling to find an answer that satisfied his curiosity.

“Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark? Can I be of assistance?”

“Oh. Right. Sorry, Jarvis.” Tony’s eyes recovered from their dazed expression, his mind finally shifting gears back to the point where he could think clearly again. “I need you to remind me to pick up a cake when I’m done here.”

Jarvis sputtered and laughed loudly. “Mr. Stark, do I have this right? You want me, the most highly advanced…”

“For now.”

“…. As I was saying. You want me, the most highly advanced artificial intelligence system on the planet, to remind you to get cake?”

“That’s correct.”

“Sir, you will never cease to amaze me.”

Tony leaned back in his chair and smiled, a childlike grin spreading out across his face. “That’s what I like to hear!”, he exclaimed, and resumed feverishly hammering away at the computer console.

* * *

She thought she would be used to the sound of thrusters screaming across the sky as they made their way towards her apartment, but for Pepper, it always felt like the first time Tony had shown her his suit the day he came home.

_Home_ , she thought to herself, had meant so many things, especially after the divorce: They had mutually agreed that it would be best to live in separate houses again, but Pepper had always loved the minimalist nature of apartments, and so she found one to her specifications.

She remembered repainting the walls of the apartment, which had long faded from their alabaster white to a pale and sickly yellow. And yet, she didn’t mind a fixer-upper; in fact, she had realized that she had grown to love those even more.

She steadied herself and threw open the sliding glass door that led out to the rooftop. She still felt her heart flutter whenever she watched Tony arrive, the metallic streak of crimson and gold clashing with the evening horizon.

“Sorry I’m late. I really didn’t mean it, but you know how Jarvis is”, Tony said, while grooming his beard back into place, the helmet of his suit having played havoc with its styling mid-flight. Pepper hid her smirk, bemused at her armored ex-husband’s clumsiness, but not wanting to let it show on her face.

“I know. Happy Birthday, right?”

Tony frowned, but remembered that trying to argue with Pepper was a mistake he would often live to regret. “I know, I know. Well, at least I got the……” he said, the words hitching as he realized his error. “JARVIS. Did I, or did I not, tell you to remind me to get the cake on my way over here?”

“Mr. Stark, I did try, but as you know, I’m only the most highly advanced artificial intelligence system on the planet. And only for now, at that.”

“We are going to talk about this when we get home, Jarvis.’  
“Oh, I do look forward to it! I’ll leave you two to your evening. Goodnight, Mr. Stark.”  
“Jarvis!”

Pepper burst into laughter, unable to contain herself as she witnessed the scene unfolding in front of her. “Just come on in, Tony.” He smiled weakly and followed Pepper inside.

* * *

“You know, you really have to work on your organization, Tony. Needing an AI to remember cake? Thank God I had Ice Cream in the freezer, or this birthday dinner would have _really_ been lacking,” Pepper said sarcastically.

“Well, I don’t have my genius secretary anymore, and Jarvis hates me, so I guess I’ll have to learn.”

“Genius, huh? Well, I have to admit, retirement has been dull. The gardening has been very therapeutic though.”

“I was going to say, I like the plants! What are they?”

“And they say you’re a Genius Scientist.”

“Come back and help me?”

“All you needed to do was ask.”

“Pepper, I could kiss you right now.”

“One thing at a time, fly boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
